I Can Try to Make You Happy
by Hufflepuff-Sunflower
Summary: Belarus feels disgusted, and oddly, sadden, after seeing Russia and his 'girlfriend' interact during a World Meeting. Sensing something is wrong, dear big brother follows her home, and she reveals her wish for him to fulfil an old promise. [Oneshot. Rated K due to a mention of blood. Cover picture is mine.]


_**Hi~! I know I should be working on my other stories, but, well... I'm lazy. XP And really... I'm not a professional author, so I don't really have official deadlines, do I~?**_

_**Anyway, this was sorta inspired by the other night, when my little brother crawled into my bed, after having a 'nightmare'. It didn't really sound scary, but whatever. (Side note- my brother scares me a bit. He thinks suicide is funny. He's eight.)**_

_**Honestly, though, I'm not too sure what this is. *laughs nervously* I wrote it when I was half-asleep (Stupid insomnia...) and am only fixing it grammar-wise now. So... sorry if anyone's a bit OOC. But this is also based on how I see the characters. I think I see them (especially Russia) differently to other people...**_

_**Warnings- none, really. No bad words, there's a bit of blood... but I don't think that counts. *shrugs***_

_**Pairings- One sided LietBel, one sided RusBel, RussLiech (Hello, it's me. Of course there's going to be RussLiech. But if you don't like it... don't worry. It's not important to the story.)**_

_**I don't own Hetalia. (But soon I'm going to own a Russia cosplay!)**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

The current World Meeting is taking place in Budapest, Hungary. Some countries feel like she deliberately set the seating plan so that certain people would be next to each other.

Belarus and Lithuania, for example.

Belarus wanted to be beside her brother, but instead, Liechtenstein was. And Belarus was forced to stare into her brother's eyes, and see the love he had for the other nation. The pure, innocent love. Nothing like the love Belarus had for him.

Lithuania was trying to talk to her, nervously. She merely glares at him, and he whimpers, and talks instead to America, who is on his right. Belarus' gaze falls back on her brother, and the casual conversation he's having with his _girlfriend_. She thought the word with such malice.

She stares into his beautiful amethyst eyes, and her heart hurts, as she sees the absolute adoration he has for Liechtenstein. His face is relaxed, his smile genuine. His thoughts come out easily in his speech. And to make matters worse for her, every few minutes he embraces the Germanic nation tightly, to make sure that she's still there, that she's not just some lonely hallucination. Every time this happens, Liechtenstein blushes, smiles, and hugs him back.

He never did that with her.

"B-Belarus?" Lithuania says, nervously.

"What?!" she snaps, turning her head to him, blinking the slight wetness away from her eyes.

"Y-your palm... it's bleeding..."

She looks at her hand, and nods when she sees that he was right. _I didn't realise I was clenching my fist so hard..._

"I-I can go g-get a bandaid for you, i-if you like," he says, smiling nervously. She hates how timid he is.

"I'm fine."

Lithuania isn't able to say anything more, as Hungary calls for the meeting to finally start. (Prussia had snuck in, and caused some sort of chaos, delaying the start of the meeting.)

All conversations stop and almost everyone is paying full attention. Almost.

America is playing a PlayStation Vita under the table. Italy is drawing on his notes. And Belarus is lost in thought.

"Is he doing it to hurt me...?" she thinks aloud. "Does he hate me _that_ much...?" Only Lithuania hears her slight bout of weakness. He longs to say yes, that that is what Russia does. But he knows, from years of knowing the man, that he'd never hurt his sisters willingly or on purpose.

"Of course not. Why would he hurt-" _someone as beautiful as you... _"-you?" _Why would anyone hurt you?_

"Because. He's scared of me."

"...That's true... but... he's not trying to hurt you. You're his sister." _Why am I defending him?!_

"You two! Shut up and pay attention!" England yells, before snatching America's PSVita away from him.

When the meeting ends, it's starting to get dark. Hungary bids them all farewell, and the countries leave. Russia says goodbye to Liechtenstein, and stands up to find his sisters. Ukraine already left, and he sees Belarus practically running out of the room. He follows after her, grabbing her arm gently as he catches up to her.

"You're in a hurry today," he says, smiling, hoping that they can have a normal conversation.

"I just need to get home... I... I left the stove on," she says quietly, turning on her heel and leaving Russia very confused. Unfortunately for him, America was there to witness the event. He leaves too, before the nation's obnoxious laughter and insults get to him.

But he doesn't head home.

A few hours later, Russia steps out of the taxi, and pays the driver. He heads up the steps of Belarus' house, and knocks. There's no response. "Natalya, it's me!" he calls, thinking she'd never turn him down. On that note... he shudders a bit. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... but she seems upset._

He waits for a few minutes, and there's still no response. "Nata, I know you're in there!" He raps on the door, getting slightly irritated. "You know I can just break the door down, da?"

There are muffled footsteps, and the door slowly opens. Belarus looks up to her brother, a sullen expression on her face. "Don't. I don't have the money to fix it at the moment." She steps aside, letting him in, and closes the door. Russia follows her to the living room. The only source of light is the small fire in the fireplace. He shivers, and turns the lights on.

"There. It's better to talk in the light."

"You... want to talk?"

"Of course! You're my little sister, are you not?" _Please don't ask..._

She internally scowls at the word _sister_. That was what kept him from marrying her. "Dy..."

"How are you?" he asks, sitting down. Belarus takes the seat next to him.

"I'm fine."

Russia nods, and looks around the room, not too sure what else to say. Usually, conversations with Belarus ended with her insisting that they get married, and him bolting his door (to no avail). Most of the walls in the room were bare, but there was a large portrait of the three siblings hanging beside the window. Well... the frame had been made larger on one side, to hide Ukraine, but he could tell that she was there. He has a copy of this portrait, too. And he hopes Ukraine still has hers.

It feels like an eternity has gone by when Belarus finally speaks.

"Big brother?"

"Yes...?" he answers slowly, fearing what he believes he knows what she's going to say.

"You promised me that I'd be happy. Well... I'm not very happy."

"W-what?" This was not at all what he expected she'd say.

"It was centuries ago. When we were kids. Before Mongolia and the Teutonic Knights started attacking you."

"Oh... well, I could try to make you happy. At least... for tonight," he says, giving her a big smile. She glances at him out of the corner of her eye, doubtful. "We don't get to see each other much anymore, do we?" She shakes her head. "Well... why don't we do something together? Would that make you happy?"

"Dy..."

"What would you like to do?"

"I would like to... hug..." she says quietly, averting her gaze. This is making her feel uncomfortable. But it's what she's dreamed of for ages. Being hugged by her brother again. Maybe if she didn't keep pestering him about marrying her... but surely that's not why...

Russia moves over to her armchair, and embraces his little sister. _Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask..._ "This is nice, da?" he asks, a hopeful smile on his face. _So far, so good..._

Belarus nods, and holds herself back from doing anything more than hugging him back. _If I do or say anything... he'll never let anything like this happen again..._

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Well, then, why don't we make some food?"

Russia was happy. He'd gotten his sister to smile again. She was actually laughing. They'd made a mess in the kitchen, and she just casually said that she'd call someone to clean it up tomorrow, which wasn't normal.

Now they were watching some dumb late night television show. The fire had died long ago, and the lights were off. Belarus was sitting in Russia's lap, just as she'd done when they were children.

"Sestra," Russia giggles, poking her cheek gently. "You're falling asleep."

She responds with a yawn, resting her head back on his chest. His breathing is only putting her to sleep faster.

"Do you want me to take you to your room?"

"No... I want to sleep right here, with you."

"Are you happier now?"

"Yes."

"Spokoynoy nochi, sestra."

* * *

_**TRANSLATION NOTES-**_

_**Dy- 'Yes' in Belarusian (Not too sue on this one. Google Translate is a liar.)**_

_**Spokoynoy nochi- 'goodnight' in Russian**_

_**So, there you go. I believe this is called fluff. I dunno. I'm new to all these fanfiction terms. Just a little something between two thirds of my favourite Hetalia siblings. **_

_**Please, tell me what you think! And if I've made any mistakes, too...**_

_**Have a nice day~! :)**_


End file.
